


Memories of us

by Scarletbat



Series: Academy Days that I won't let fade away [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Academy Era, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: So if you watch BBC america you know there is a Doctor Who marathon on so I decided to write a story about our doc and the masterTheta has fond memories of him and his 'friend' Koschei some more fond than others.Also so thank the lovely DoctorDalek for inspiring me to write Academy Era go check their stories out they're spectacular and you won't be disappointed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorDalek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorDalek/gifts).



Theta didn't know why he was here if the high councillors caught them they'd be punished severely after all, sleeping with your senior supervisor was not condoned.

 

Sure, koschei was a student but as mentioned he was a senior supervisor it was his job to whip unruly student into shape but that was hard considering his charge was his best friend and dare be say his lover.

 

It had started innocently enough a simple kiss at age 13 and 14 in the qunotion fields of ereion while on a class trip they had decided to wander off and ended up in the when Theta decided to study the wildlife.

 

 _“Theta Sigma your mother shall have my title and my head if something happens to you you bloody idiot_ !” _Koschei called as he pushed through the tall grass coming to a halting stop as he saw the familiar robes of young Theta._

 

_“Koschei look at these ereionian beetles it's a ‘ole army of them!” Theta chirped excitedly and Koschei cursed the boy's doe eyes and the spell they seemed to cast on him._

 

_“Theta I'm all for disrespecting authority but my father will put a switch to my back and yours will too if we get kicked out of the academy!” Koschei hissed and Theta shushed him._

 

_“They're gathering their families Koschei it's sacred to them and I must properly observe this,” Theta whispered scooting over to Koschei. The beatles formed a circle and who seemed to be the mother marched to the middle and let a soothing melody._

 

_“Ereion means ‘Melody’ it is what the planet was known for.” Theta said noticing the boy's awe and leaned onto his shoulder._

_In that moment Koschei looked at Theta like ,properly looked and it took his breath away._

 

_From Theta’s warm smile that could turn the coldest of hearts into saps to the way his eyes seem to sparkle with every new discovery and In that moment Koschei couldn't help himself as he leaned down and planted a warm kiss onto Theta’s lips._

 

_Theta didn't fight him in fact he kissed back but the sound of Gallifreyan search horns sounding made them abruptly break apart._

 

_“Damn, Theta we have to go!” Koschei said and Theta stared at him in a trance like state before shaking his head and moving but when they left a pair of prying eyes remained._

 

While they got an F on the assignment that went with the field trip Koschei felt the kiss was worth it.

 

Theta waited impatiently for Koschei's arrival he was supposed to arrive at 8:00 it was now 8:30 and Theta was not pleased but then he heard the alarm ring

 

‘ _bloody hell! What now?’_ Theta hissed in his head as he ran out of the room and joined his classmates.

 

“ _Students please await by the tempora fountains for further instructions_!” the A.I said but the students didn't care they didn't want to regenerate, not yet.

 

Theta was one of the first to make it outside and he darted for the area which he was told to wait in.

 

“I swear to Rassilon Koschei better not have anything to do with this.” it was no secret that Koschei was a prankster but burning something? That was new.

 

“So Theta where's big bad bestie Koschei?” oh no Theta hated dalon he had always hated Koschei and often made up reasons as to why Theta should too.

 

“Leave me alone Dalon I'm waiting for Koschei. “ Theta said turning away from him and Dalon growled before making Theta look at him.

 

“What is it about that plebeian fool that you adore so much!” Delon shouted and people began to stare.

 

“you sound like a spoilt five year old Delon please do not make a scene.” this only angered him as he turned red.

 

“I saw you two in the field I bloody know!” so maybe Delon and Theta were in the middle of a courtship when Koschei kissed him it was no secret between them.

 

“How could you Theta I loved you why?” Delon asked and Theta was glad he'd lowered his tone.

 

“Believe me it was never my intention really it wasn't.” Theta said and Delon turned angry again.

 

“But you did it so what else have you done for him?” Delon mover closer and closer to Theta and people just stared not bothering to help.

 

“I bet you spread your pretty legs and let him take you violently and you loved you love everything Koschei says and does after all from what I heard In the library,” Theta knew what he was talking about he couldn't even defend it he thought they had been quiet looks like he was wrong.

 

_Theta gripped  the bookcase for dear life as Koschei pounded into him fervently whispering words that could only be described as sweet in Koschei's book._

 

_“shh quiet down love though I love the sounds you're making I'm not sure miss Vantoric would,” Koschei said as Theta seemed to clench around him they'd been here for roughly 42 minutes and Theta needed release but Koschei had been denying him._

 

_“How about this ill let you cum if you answer a question for me.” Koschei said amused and Theta nodded quickly_

 

_“Yes please,” Theta tried not to yell Koschei would tear his hide to pieces if he did._

 

_“Very good Theta now, who is your master?” Koschei asked and Theta bit his lip._

 

_“Come on love who is your master?” Koschei asked again bucking his hips up and Theta cried out suddenly._

 

_“You're my master koschei only you!” Theta sobbed and and Koschei smiled._

 

_“Say that again.”_

 

_“You're my master!”_

 

_“Again!”_

 

_“You're my master!”_

 

_It continued on and on until Theta couldn't handle the pressure that had built inside of him and released all over Koschei's stomach._

 

_“Good boy Theta.” and with one last thrust Koschei finished into Theta._

 

_“Now do you regret skipping class?”_

 

_“Shut up you bloody idiot.”_

 

Nothing to say then not even gonna defend yourself?” Delon asked and suddenly he dropped to the ground in pain.

 

“He doesn't need to not against you anyway.” Koschei said putting his sonic screwdriver away and dragging Theta away from the crowds.

 

“Now ‘ello love did you miss me?” Koschei asked and Theta slapped him

 

Oi! What in the name Rassilon!” Koschei shouted holding his bruised cheek.

 

Tell me you had nothing to do with the alarm going off.” Theta said cooly and Koschei grinned

 

“I might have thrown a cryo sphere or two at the security systems.” Koschei said deviously and Theta shook his head why he loved this man he would never know but one thing was sure he'd never leave his side.

  
  
  



End file.
